Punishment
by dovekiie
Summary: Daniel disobeyed Alexander during a ritual and must pay the price. Mature content, oneshot.


Alexander sighed. "Daniel, why must you be so stubborn? I always get what I want from you, so why put up such a fuss now?" His footsteps echoed across the stone floor of the dungeon, ringing in Daniel's ears. The brunette lifted his head and felt a thick trickle of blood trail down his face. He groaned softly and shifted, the chains holding his naked body against the wall jangling with a cold resonance. "Alexander..Let me go.. I understand my lesson now, I won't disobey you again." He murmured, eyes trying to see the baron through the darkness that surrounded him. Such darkness. There were plenty of candles in this area. Alexander left them unlit to torture him further. "No, Daniel, you have not. If I do not stop this behavior now, it will continue in the future. That is something I would find…most unsavory." His footsteps got closer and Daniel could hear another sound, one that faintly reminded him of wheels. He gulped and spoke again. "Baron, I have! Next time you tell me to cut the prisoner like that, I will! Without hesitation! I understand. We are dealing with monsters. You are right." Alexander emerged from the shadows with a cart holding various metal instruments. "That is correct. We are dealing with monsters. We cannot show mercy. This is why I am doing the same to you, for disciplinary purposes of course. This is for your own good." Daniel's eyes widened in fear as Alexander picked up pair of scissors. "A-Alexander what are you going to do. Haven't you done enough of this..?" Daniel was ignored, Alexander drew closer. "How long have you been here, Daniel, do you rememeber? Or have we done so much during this little time-out of yours that you have lost track of the time." "Three days…" Daniel mumbled, eyes looking at the puddle of blood at his feet.

"Hm? Daniel, you'll have to speak up. I'm afraid I cannot hear you."

"Three days." He repeated louder, glancing up at Alexander.

"Yes. Three days." He stood directly in front of Daniel and raised the scissors. He dragged them lazily across Daniel's torso, who shuddered at the feeling of the cold metal. "How many more days do you think I should leave you here before you learn your lesson, hm..?" He squeezed the flesh of Daniel's hip and opened the scissors. "One..?" He snapped them shut on Daniel's skin, who let out a loud sob. "Or maybe…two…?" Alexander did it again, and Daniel cried out louder. "Now hush, I'm trying to think.." Alexander brought the scissors to his lips and gave them a lick. "Mh.. Very good.." He then brought them to Daniel's lips. "Would you like to try?" Daniel winced and shrunk away from the device the best he could. "I see..Very well." Alexander struck Daniel across the face with the sharp object, leaving a large gash on his cheek. "You really need to learn to accept my generous offers." He walked back to the cart and gently placed the scissors back down.

Daniel bit back another sob, the stinging of his cheek yet another pain he has had to endure the past three days. How was this for his own good? He was suffering.

"Now.." Alexander began, "I will be performing another ritual tomorrow. Will you join me?" he picked up a large whip. Daniel watched him, holding his breath. Alexander's cold eyes stared back at him. "Will you?" He cracked the whip across Daniel's chest. He screamed. "Yes! I will join you!" Alexander struck him with the whip again. "Why is that?" Daniel shouted in pain once again. "Because they are monsters! Because we must vanquish the shadow!" He yelled. "That is correct. Now, during the rituals, what will you do?" He brought the whip down harshly across Daniel's thighs. "Whatever you tell me to-ahg! P-please, Alexander, I know I did wrong..!" "You did." Alexander stopped the motion of the whip and came close to Daniel again, taking Daniel's chin into one hand. "And you must face punishment. Spread your legs." He commanded. Daniel was shaking, he gazed into Alexander's eyes. There was no pity in them. Weakly nodding, Daniel did as he was told, spreading his legs widely, knowing if it wasn't wide enough he would face more pain. "Good boy." Alexander brushed some blood-soaked hair away from Daniel's eye and leaned in before dragging his tongue across the gash on his cheek, at the same he took the handle of the whip and jammed it violently into Daniel's entrance.

Daniel screamed once again but was quickly muffled by Alexander, who took the opportunity to invade Daniel's mouth with his tongue. Daniel squirmed, pinned between the cold wall and Alexander, who then twisted the whip's handle inside him. Daniel pulled at his chains and cried out, trying to arch his body away from the intrusion. Alexander broke the kiss. "Do not fight me, Daniel." He slowly pulled the handle out before slamming it back in, biting down and the juncture of Daniel's neck and shoulder. Daniel let out a loud moan. Alexander's lips curled into a smile against his flesh. He bit him harder and brought a knee against Daniel's groin, rubbing the naked cock slowly while shoving the whip's handle deeper inside him. Daniel's body jerked as he fought the sensations, gasping loudly. "A-Alexander-! St-top-" Alexander licked up his neck. "I told you, do not fight me." He ground the handle deep into Daniel's prostate and watched his expression. It was a delicious mixture of pain and ecstasy. He felt a change and looked down. "Aah, it appears you're enjoying this now." He trailed a hand down and grabbed hold of Daniel's growing erection. "I have just the thing for this." He walked away, leaving Daniel panting. Daniel could feel sticky blood running down the whip and his inner thighs. He shuddered. Alexander looked over the various instruments on the cart and picked up a twisted form of metal. Daniel eyed it as Alexander returned. "W…What is that thing.." he asked warily. "Something to make sure you don't release too soon." He slipped the metal ring over Daniel's erection, and pressed the attached metal ball into the slit of the erection's head. Daniel winced and looked down at it. "B-but…Alex-" He was cut off by another grind of the whip, his words turning into a throaty moan. Alexander stroked Daniel's shaft and brought their faces close. "You have quite the voice.." He continued to move the handle inside his prisoner, who tilted his head back and breathed in uneven gasps of pleasure. Alexander yanked his face back down by his hair and looked into Daniel's eyes. They were clouded with pain and lust. Alexander smirked and brought their lips together roughly. Daniel shivered and accepted the kiss, parting his lips and licking at the others, trying to gain entrance. Alexander responded by biting Daniel's tongue. "You are not in charge here." he growled before kissing Daniel deeply, ripping the whip out of him. Daniel groaned, clenching his hands into fists.

Alexander tossed the whip to the floor and undid his pants, pushing them down enough to expose himself. He grabbed Daniel's thighs and brought them up to his waist. "Around me." he ordered. Daniel wrapped his legs around Alexander and squeezed slightly, pressing his back against the wall. "Yes.." Alexander smirk widened at the tone of his voice and cupped his ass, giving it a squeeze. "Mm.." Daniel shut his eyes and pressed himself against his hands. "Alexander..please.." he began, feeling his erection begin to ache. Alexander continued to grope him and rubbed their erections together. "I've learned my lesson..s-so..please..let me..Ah!" his eyes shot open when Alexander dug his nails into his ass, he could feel them tear the skin. He shivered. It sent a thrill through him, he let out a shuddering breath and felt his erection twitch. "Ngh.." he bucked his hips forward slightly, arching towards him with parted, bruised lips. Alexander took in the sight and dragged his tongue along a trail of blood from his chin up to his cheek before kissing him hotly, forcing the taste of Daniel's blood into his mouth. Daniel moaned and sucked at his tongue, the metallic taste swimming freely in his mouth. Alexander wasted no time and grabbed him roughly by the hips, shoving his tongue deeper into Daniel's mouth and thrust mercilessly into him. Daniel tried to scream but was muffled by Alexander's mouth, who groaned in pleasure. He tightened his grip on Daniel's hips and pushed his thumb into one of the wounds made by the scissors. Daniel's body instinctively jerked away but was roughly brought back into position with a low growl. Alexander bit down on Daniel's lower lip, drawing blood before sucking at it while moving his hips against him torturously slowly at first, causing a few hushed mewls from the younger man. "Aah….y…yes.." Daniel moaned. It hurt, yet caused a fire so hot in him he thought he wouldn't be able to take it.

Alexander let go of Daniel's captive lip and bit his jaw, rocking his hips against him harder with a grunt. "Nh..You're still quite tight, Daniel.. After three days of punishment no less.." He licked Daniel's throat and sucked at his pulse point. Daniel gasped loudly and arched his back, yanking at the shackles holding him against the wall. "Haaa…P-please..Alex..l-let my hands free.." he panted, eyes shut tight. Alexander let go of his throat with a wet pop and hissed into his ear "No." he licked along his ear and thrust into him again, this time with a small shudder of delight.

"Ah!" Daniel cried. He felt his raw wrists scrape against the metal of his shackles, his arms almost numb. His toes curled as Alexander began to change their pace, thrusting into him more quickly, harder. Daniel's moans became constant, the heat inside him building to the point the thought he would burst. "I-I need to..! Take it off, please-! Haa!" He panted, feeling sweat drip into his open wounds. He wanted to come, but the cock ring wouldn't allow it. "En..Endure it, Daniel." Alexander instructed, breathing labored "This is still your punishment, after all." He moved his lips down to one of Daniel's hardened nipples and gave it a teasing lick. Daniel shivered and whimpered desperately for release. The sound sent a thrill through Alexander. He bit the nub roughly and dug his finger deeper into Daniel's wound, pounding into him without restraint, feeling himself becoming rapidly closer to climax himself. Daniel screamed out in pleasure, his vision turning to white. He couldn't take it, he thought he was going to die. Alexander reached down and squeezed his cock before sliding the ring off of him, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. Daniel's climax was almost immediate. He arched away from the wall violently, yanking at his chains and screaming at the ecstasy he felt, cumming harshly onto his stomach. Alexander sank his teeth into Daniel's shoulder and continued to thrust into him. "A-Alexander..!" Daniel moaned, eyes peeking open wearily. Alexander snarled slightly and captured his lips in another kiss before he buried himself deep inside Daniel, cumming inside him. For a few moments they remained like that, both gasping for breath. Alexander then unwrapped Daniel's legs from around him and pulled out of him. Silently, he put himself back in his pants and stepped away from Daniel, who hung limp from his chains bleeding, a string of drool going down his chin. He made a faint sound and looked up at Alexander, who smiled coldly. "What a mess you are.." He watched as his cum and Daniel's blood leaked out from his hole and slowly crept down his legs. "Your punishment will end when I fetch you for the ritual tomorrow." He stated, transfixed by the sight of the bloodied and sated young man, drained of energy entirely because of him. "Until then..I suggest you rest." He turned around and walked leisurely from the room, slamming the thick wooden door shut behind him. Daniel was left surrounded by darkness.

Daniel could not tell if it was his vision beginning to fade or just the consuming darkness as he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
